


L Is For Lover

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	L Is For Lover

"Liebhaber, you must come back to bed and make more kissing and making me happy. Ja?"

Napoleon knew he didn't have time to keep making Gretchen happy, he needed to get out of here and quick. Illya was trussed up like a turkey in a cell somewhere beneath this room, while the little fraulein was motioning to him and, let's face it, tempting him with a clear view of the largest breasts he'd ever held between his hands.

''My little dumpling, Gretchen ...' Napoleon sighed his regrets. Illya would kill him if he stayed for another round of ... bliss.

"I really should be going, so if you'll just tell me where you put my trousers..." Napoleon smiled, but his will power was fading as Gretchen pulled him back into the bed, his face doing a soft landing into the ample bosoms he had so recently explored.

"I vil help you get your little friend out of trouble, ja?"

"Ja? Yeah, okay... that sounds good. Soon?" He knew the answer to that as she began to assert her prowess in the art of lovemaking. Napoleon was lost in it soon enough, and after Gretchen was satisfied, she arranged for Illya's release. It was all very ... efficient. Yep, German efficiency. Illya couldn't possibly be mad at Napoleon over the very slight delay.

Gretchen bade both men farewell, her tryst with the handsome American well worth the verbal berating she would endure for having released the Russian.

And Illya, after seeing the woman, felt rather sorry for his friend for having had to try and resist her. He did not blame Napoleon for his carnal nature, not this time.


End file.
